


Life with a Fox Spirit

by Rurukki



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/pseuds/Rurukki
Summary: Kouyou is living a rather normal but also stressful life. Working as rather underpaid and overworked cashier in a small Convenient Store, he is trying to survive the expensive life in the metropolis of Tokyo.Going home overworked and tired, the young man ends up saving the life of a fox which turns out to be anything but a nomal animal... but a fox spirit!Kouyou's daily life seems to change after saving someones life, not knowing where this fox will lead him.. But one is for sure, the fox spirit does not plan to leave his side!
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 4





	1. 第1章

Exhausted and tired of work, Kouyou was walking home and ready to sleep. He didn't had a day off for almost 3 weeks straight and nothing more sounds more exciting, than being in his warm comfortable bed.  
As he was walking down the street, it slowly started to rain and having no umbrella with him, he decided to quickly get under the roof of the bus stop at the other side of the street. He didn't wanted to catch a cold and didn't wear more than just rather thin clothing. With a big sigh he took off his backpack and sat down on the bench, yawning a little as he watched the rain pouring down from the night sky.  
Trying to wipe off the rain drops of his glasses, he slowly leaned against the bus stop's wall. His eyes kept closing as the sound of the rain was making his already exhausted and tired body, even more tired.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a sound of a cat hitting sosmthjng followed by a loud screeching squeak.  
Kouyou quickly woke up and looked around just to meet eyes with a crying animal that was laying on the street.  
"Oh fuck.." he mumbled and bit his lips.  
He couldn't just leave it there.. So he got up and quickly collected the fox off from the street. Kouyou couldn't really trust his eyes when he saw a pure black fox. These are so rare and seeing one in a big city, was even more surprising..!  
As the clinics were already closed, Kouyou decided to take him home and see a vet tomorrow.. Maybe he can do something and save it?  
Rushing home in the middle of a rainy night, Kouyou carried the little fox that was crying and held it very close to himself to keep it warm.  
As he finally arrived, he entered his apartment and laid the fox down on a blanket. "I'll be right back, yes?" he spoke softly and went to the bathroom to grab a band-aid, tissues and also some water to clean it's wound. With everything in his hands, he went back to the bedroom. But what he saw, made Kouyou drop everything and stop his breathing.. On the blanket wasn't a black fox anymore, but a full grown naked man..! A man, with fox like ears and a tail!  
The stranger was still panting silently in pain, crying a little as he tried to move a little.

Kouyou gulped while his face started to become red. "H.. Hey.." he mumbled and picked everything up quickly, reaching to the man and sat down. Out of curiosity, Kouyou touched his ears but the man only flinched.  
No doubt.. The ears and the tail were real. He just saved a fox spirit..!  
Very slowly and with care, Kouyou started to clean his wounds and wrapped them up with with a band-aid. The spirit flinched once again and and still cried silently as it hurt so badly.  
"I'll put you on my bed.. So.." he mumbled to the fox and tried to lift him up. But the spirit was heavier than it looked and Kouyou tried his best to place him down safely before covering him with the blanket. "Goodnight.. Please shout if you need something!" he said and quickly went to the bathroom.

Did that just happen?  
Did he really just saved a fox that's actually not a fox?  
Kouyou had to slap himself at least twice to make sure he's awake and not being asleep. With a big sigh he continued to get ready for sleep and threw himself on the sofa afterwards. "I need some rest.." Kouyou mumbled and placed his glasses on the table before closing his eyes and drifting off to the world of dreams..

Being totally exhausted from overworking the past days, Kouyou was sleeping like a baby and totally unbothered laying down on the sofa, sleeping tightly. But the new visitor has already been awake and was trying to somehow get up. The fox hissed when moving since the accident left him with pain but he was hungry, thirsty and wanted to explore his new surroundings!  
Crawling down from the bad and carefully walking around, he took a very close look at the room he was staying in. His wounds still hurt badly and the spirit placed his hand on his left abdomen. With a little pant he left the room all naked and looked around more before his eyes fell on the sleeping human.  
He tilted his head and got closer, pinching his cheek leading for Kouyou to wake up and rub his face. "That hurts..!" he nagged and looked into the face of a naked man.  
"You survived.. I thought you may not make it the night or something.." Kouyou mumbled and reached out for his glasses, putting them on.  
"What happened?" the fox asked in a deep voice, wiggling his tail a bit. "You got hit by a car, I took you home and suddenly you weren't a wild animal anymore!"  
"Wild animal?!" the spirit replied with a pout. "I'm Aoi! A trickster, a prankster, a fox!" he grinned widely and bent over Kouyou.  
The shy man instantly blushed and tried to not look as he turned his head away. "Y.. Yes..!" he mumbled nervously but Aoi grabbed his face and turned it back, forcing Kouyou to face him directly. "Good! And now.." he suddenly flinched and held his wound again before even finishing his sentence.

"Ah.. Be careful..!" Kouyou immediately reached out to Aoi and wrapped the spirits arm on his neck. "You need rest.. You will stay until you're better, understood?" he spoke in a serious voice and guided Aoi to the bathroom. "Take a shower.. You will feel better." Kouyou suggested and brought him a towel.  
The fox sighed but was thankful for the help he got offered. "So.. What's the name of my knight in shining armor?" Aoi whispered. "Kouyou. Takashima Kouyou!!" the saviour answered in a courageously voice.  
"Ah.. Kouyou it is." he nodded.  
With a wide grin Aoi slapped his saviors butt and gave him a little wink. "Well then, let's have a good time together, Koucchi!"

Kouyou left the bathroom shortly after, taking a deep breath and adjusted his glasses.  
That's gonna be fun..


	2. 第2章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading Chapter 2!
> 
> This may be a little boring but since this is also Slice of Life, I will try my best to make their daily lifes seem interesting!

"Koucchi!" the fox yelled while leaving the bathroom, having a towel wrapped around his hips. His wet hair and tail lost a few waterdrops and dabbled on the floor.   
"Hey! Koucchi!" Aoi yelled once again ajdnstaand started to look for his new friend.   
His eyes fell on Kouyou who was sitting on his laptop with headphones on, not hearing or noticing anything.   
With a grin he jumped on his back and wrapped his muscular arms around him, pressing his own body on Kouyous back.   
Kouyou flinched and took out his headphones while turning his head around. "Hey! Don't jump on me like that!" he hissed a little at the fox but Aoi just squeezed him with a soft smile. "Koucchi! I were calling you!" Aoi pouted. "Dry my hair please, yes? And my tail. You know, I'm wounded and need rest!" "Yea! Wounded but not dead!" Kouyou answered but sighed. "Fine.. I'll get the hairdryer, go back to the bathroom."  
Heavily nodding, Aoi threw off the towel and went back to the bathroom, sitting down on the little stool. 

After getting the hairdryer, Kouyou started to blow dry the very long hair of the spirit. Aoi's hair was pitch black and reached down to his tail bone.   
Kouyou shorzly looked into the mirror in Front of them, noticing how the eyes of Aoi were closed and instantly started to check out his body.   
He was very well built! Aoi had a beautiful symmetrical face which Kouyou could stare into forever. His cheek bones, his sharp eyeshape and jawlon, the wide but also cute snub nose and his plump lips.   
But the rest of him is also very good looking.   
Kouyou kept staring into the mirror, looking at the well built but also a little muscular body. His collar bones were sharp, his muscles looked hard and slowly moving down his eyes, it seemed like Aoi was just perfect, making Kouyou blush a little.. He himself though was the total opposite.   
"Do you like what you see?"  
That question ripped Kouyou out of his daydreaming, shaking his head rapidly while turning red. "Just checking if you're hurt and got other wounds that need to be treated!" he answered quickly and kept drying his hair before going for his black tail. 

"You see.." Aoi started to speak.   
"I have no power now. Hence why my ears and tail are showing. As soon as got I better, I'll be strong again and show you something." He smiled at Kouyou who was clearly confused. What did he wanted to show him..?  
But before he could even ask, Aoi got up and took his hands. "Take care of me! And since you have saved my life, I will also grant you a wish. Think and choose wisely until I'm strong and recovered again, yes? It's a promise between us and for now, I'll be your faithful guardian..!"  
Kouyou felt a little overwhelmed and just nodded. "Sure.. But let's get you dressed first." He answered with red cheeks and pushed him towards his bedroom. 

Aoi sighed a little but sat down on the bed, watching Kouyou trying to find something that might fit. But all those close seemed too tight, except the Kimono that was catching his eye. "That. I want to wear the black Kimono." The fox said determined and took it out of the wardrobewardrobe, putting it on right after.   
"Perfect! Comfortable! Good!" he grinned. Kouyou just sighed and handed him some underwear too. "Wear that too. It should fit.. I'll go and make you breakfast, yea? Please rest.. And.. Don't touch anything!" the human said with a loud voice to which the fox just nodded.   
But as soon as Kouyou left the room, Aoi had his nose everywhere. Clothes, books, games, consoles.. Nothing interesting though so he left the room and went back into the bathroom, staring into the mirror as he tried to hide his tail and ears.. But it didn't work. Even shape shifting into his fox form wasn't achievable which upset Aoi a lot. He was basically weak and powerless over himself and his abilities, stuck in his current situation and not knowing for how long.

Keeping his ears down, he walked into the kitchen with a depressed mood.   
"I am useless."  
The fox spoke with an empty voice.   
"What do you mean..?" Kouyou answered while placing his omelette in front of him.   
"I can't do anything. I can't return home. I can't be your guardian.. I'm weak." he mumbled and dropped his upper body down, face first into the omelette which Kouyou could quickly replace with his hand and held Aoi's head.  
''Don't say that..'' he sighed but Aoi looked up to him with an upset face. ''I can't even transform back. I am stuck! How am I supposed to return home?''

The big dark brown button eyes were staring right into Kouyou's and he started to feel bad for the fox. Aoi seemed so hopeless, waiting for an answer from Kouyou but he didn't even knew what to say himself.. it hurt.  
''Let's eat first and then we can go out a little, yea?''  
Aoi nodded, still sad and started to shoved in his breakfast. He still kept trying to shift into the full human appearance but it was hopeless. 

After breakfast, Kouyou decided to take his new friend outside.   
Aoi was still hurt, but he thought keeping him inside wouldn't really do him a lot of justice.. at least going to the Konbini and drug store could lighten up his mood.   
''If we want to go outside, you need to wear something else than a Kimono.'' Kouyou said and held a hoodie and a pair of pants in his hands. ''You can cover your ears with it, too!''  
The fox sighed but started to change right on spot which made Kouyou blush heavily.  
''Can't you change in the bedroom?!'' he hissed a little.  
''It's not like you don't know how a naked man looks like!''   
Aoi responded and put on the hood to hide his ears. His tail was inside the hoodie which was a little uncomfortable first but he could deal with it.   
Both men went outside and Aoi looked around. ''Where are we going..?'' he asked.   
''Getting some food and painkillers for you.'' he answered and went to the drug store first where he picked up some Ibuprofen and Aspirin but the fox was fascinated with some other things, too. But a certain odor made Aoi start to snarl and stare at a young woman. He started to approach her and grabbed her by her shoulder.  
''Dirty rat..!'' he hissed but Kouyou quickly pulled him away.   
''Aoi! Are you stupid?!''  
The young woman just looked at them two, gave Aoi a dirty grin and left the little shop with a wink.  
Aoi wanted to follow her but Kouyou pulled him back once again, shaking his head in question. ''What the hell!'' he hissed at the fox and pulled him to the cashpoint.

Leaving the store, Kouyou quickly confronted him.  
''What the fuck! Why did you came up to this woman like that?! Are you disgusting!?''  
Aoi hissed at him. ''She is a dirty Tanuki!'' he answered while crossing his arms.  
''So what?!''  
''She is a dirty rat! Tanuki are dirty!'' he complained and stomped away, just to fall onto his knees and holding his side in pain. The wounds were still pretty bad and so was the pain..   
Kouyou sighed yet again and helped him up, shoving a painkiller into his mouth. ''Stop being childish. You are hurt, stop stressing yourself now and let it be..'' he answered in a mumbling voice and helped the spirit to get to the next Konbini, trying to shop for food but the encounter with the Tanuki didn't let Aoi be and he kept thinking about it, being annoyed and not listening to his friend who asked him what he would want to eat.  
''So what do you want?'' he asked Aoi who quickly grabbed a bunch of snacks. ''This.'' Aoi said and filled the casket with snacks, sweets, ice cream and soda.

Kouyou just sighed but fulfilled Aoi's wish and left the Konbini with him, carrying all the bags by himself.  
''You sure do are a pain in the ass, Aoi!'' he sighed but Aoi grabbed two of the bags with a grin. ''You gonna get used to it and you will love it!'' he grinned and went back home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2! (｀▽´)
> 
> I hope to see you once again for Chapter 3, soon! 
> 
> Today I want to explain the Tanuki! (no, not THAT tanuki, lol)  
> (Japanese Folk Class..2.. lol)
> 
> The Tanuki (狸) is a raccoon dog which in Yokai Folklore, also is able to shape shift himself. In order to do so, they put a magical leaf on top of their head to transform.  
> The Tanuki are known to be sake loving, joyous but also to be tricksters, just like the Kitsune. But the most famous attribute are their large and magical testicles, which they can adapt in any need. (Pom Poko for an example, they used their testicles as a carpet or even as a parachute.)  
> The most intelligent and magically adept tanuki have been known to adopt human names and practices, such as gambling, drinking, even administration and religious activities. Many go through their whole lives living among humans without ever being detected.
> 
> The Kitsune is more powerful in Yokai Folklore and I decided that both Kitsune and Tanuki are enemies in my story. It won't be the last time one has occured and made Aoi mad for sure!


	3. 第3章

He wasn't able to sleep the night at all, his head pondering and his body shivering. His throat was sore and each time he swallowed or tried to drink, it hurt. The light was painful in his eyes so he closed them as he kept panting. The noise the door made when being opened hurt his ears and the fox grimaced his beautiful face. 

"Good morning!" Kouyou spoke joyful with a smile over his face but the moment he saw Aoi, he gulped. "Aoi.. You're sick..!"  
He quickly came closer and gently put his hand on his forehead.   
"You're burning.. I'll get you a fever patch.."  
Kouyou quickly left the room, grabbed a fever patch and also a thermometer from the batheoom before he went back.   
"Open your mouth.."   
Aoi slowly opened his mouth and got the thermometer shoved into his face. He felt so dizzy.. He could barely stop himself from throwing up, the the heat only got worse but suddenly, it got better. Kouyou placed a fever patch on his forehead and the fox could feel how the cold patch cooled his body down.   
"40°C! You stay in bed..!" Kouyou said as he stared at the thermometer. "We go see a doctor if it won't get better.." but he stared at the spirit. "Or a vet, in your xase?" he grinned but Aoi didn't respond. He felt like he was going to meltmelt and just kept panting, looking at Kouyou in agony. 

"Get rest. I'll get medicine, tea and ice cream." 

Kouyou closed the curtains and left once again the room. He didn't knew what to do.. Aoi was also just having normal human reactions after all, right?   
Not being too sure he filled a bowl full of ice cream, prepared a cup of tea and looked for the pain killers. Everything got placed on a tray and carefully carried to the bedroom. "Room service!" he smiled and put the tray next to the bed on the night table. "Get up, you need to take medicine and drink tea."  
Aoi obeyed and slowly got up, taking the medicine with trembling hands. But before he could take the cup, Kouyou insisted on helping him drink before he spilled it everywhere.   
The fox slowly bounced back into bed as sitting up just made him even more dizzy than he already was. 

Kouyou sighed and took the spoon.   
"All right.. Open wide, here comes the ice cream!" he smiled softly and started to feed him, too.   
"You're a spirit.. But also.. Not? I don't know how to take care of you, but please become healthy again, yes?" he begged the fox. "I don't know a lot on how to take care of someone else, but I will try my best, Aoi."  
The spirit just looked at him in agony while letting the ice cream melt inside his mouth.   
"Do I have to die?" he asked with a trembling voice, looking at Kouyou who had to chuckle. "No way! You've got a flu! It'll be over soon.." he promised and kept feeding him. 

Days have passed and Aoi slowly felt better.   
Just dressed in a Kimono he left open, the fox headed to the balcony where he looked around. The neighborhood seemed nice and the fresh morning breeze gave him goosebumps all over his half embraced body. He quickly wrapped himself up and watched the people down on the streets walking around, carrying bags or walking together. Just a normal morning for everyone.. And it seems like Kouyou has left already, too.   
It made Aoi feel a little lonely but he decided to take the time and try to shift. The fox went back inside, headed into the bedroom while letting go of the Kimono and stared into the mirror.   
He sharpened his gaze and clenched his hands to fists.   
It hurt. His entire body hurt. He cold feel a sharp sting going through his side and Aoi flinched a little.. But he kept on concentrating.   
He saw how his fluffy pitch black fox ears slowly shifted away.   
It was so painful and hard.. His body didn't recover well so far but he still wanted to try.   
A bad idea.   
The last few inches he started to scream a little and fell down onto his knees, panting. 

Even though he managed to finally get normal ears like a human, his tail was still there.. The hardest limb to shift away when being hurt.   
"Why won't it work.." he mumbled in agony and felt a warmth on his side... As if something was slowly dripping down on his body..   
He looked into the mirror again just to see that his almost healed up wound ripped open again, bleeding a bit more heavy than it should. 

"Kou.. Kouyou.." he whispered and started to break into tears. 

"Kouyou! Kouyou, help me!" Aoi started to cry out loud, crawling around.   
The pain wouldn't let him even get up and all he could feel right now was pain, dizziness and fear. 

"It hurts! Kouyou!"

He cried loudly again while tears were strolling down his apple cheeks.   
But the human was nowhere to be found!   
Aoi tried to slowly get on his feed but it only increased the pain, making him fall down once again. 

The spirit could do nothing but panic. Was he going to die? He also felt his fever raising once again and Aoi kept calling for Kouyou, holding his wound that hurt so badly.. 

A clicking sound. From the hallway. 

Aoi followed the sound he heard and looked at the door that started to slowly open.   
"K.. Kouyou.." He stuttered crying and quickly wrapped his arms around the legs of Kouyou who just stared at him in disbelief.   
"A.. Aoi.. What's wrong..?!"   
He dropped the grocery store bags and looked down to the crying fox who's fox ears started to pop right out again.   
"Your.. Ears? Aoi what happened?!" He asked once again and helped him up, just to see his wound being open again.   
"My god.. What did you do.. And your face! You're getting a fever..!"

Kouyou pulled Aoi to the bathroom.   
He took care if his wounds, bathed him and brought him back into the bed.   
Aoi was totally exhausted and was still sniveling.   
"I.. Wanted to.. Look like you.. Normal ears.." he mumbled still upset. "I.. "  
Kouyou put a lollipop he just bought in the store into Aoi's mouth to make him stop talking. "Hey.. You don't need and shouldn't rush anything.. You got hit by a truck badly, you got a flu and now you're stressing yourself.." Kouyou spoke with a soft and caring voice as he put a cooling patch on Aoi's forehead. "Take your time and recover.. You've been here almost a week.. I want you to be healthy again.." 

Aoi looked at him in embarrassment. He felt so useless and stupid.

"I was worried.. Please don't do this again, promise?" Kouyou asked to which Aoi nodded. 

Kouyou smiled and was about to leave but the spirit grabbed his hand and held it tightly.   
"Don't leave.." he whispered with a broken voice and looked up to the human.   
"I won't.." Kouyou replied and sat down next to him. 

He stayed right next to Aoi until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!  
> Thank you once again. ＼(￣O￣)
> 
> There is nothing much to say but I am sorry if it came off as a bit boring. This is also a slice of life afterall. ;u; 
> 
> See you in Chapter 4!

**Author's Note:**

> You finally made it to the end of the first Chapter! Thank you for reading it! ヾ(｡･ω･｡)  
> (I know my writing sure do is not the best, but I am trying!)
> 
> I want to use this little note to clearify/explain a few things that may not be so known about Kitsune.  
> Japanese Folklore Class (1! lol) 
> 
> The Kitsune (狐) is the literal word for Fox.  
> Foxes are common in Japanese (Yokai) Folklore and depict them as intelligent beings posessing paranormal abilities.  
> In the Yokai Folklore, all Kitsune can shape-shift into a man or a wman and depending on the folktale, the Kitsune is either a trickster or portrayed as a faithful guardian, lover or even wife. 
> 
> Foxes and human beings lived close together in ancient Japan, this companionship gave rise to legends about the creatures. The Kitsune started to be closely associated with Inari, Shinto Kami or just simply a spirit and serve as it's messengers.  
> This role has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance.  
> The more tails a Kitsune has, the older, smarter and also more powerful he is. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as to a deity. 
> 
> There are also two different foxes, the Zenko (善狐, good foxes) and the Yako (野狐, field Fox, also called Nogitsune. They are the tricksters.).
> 
> For this story, the Zenko will be having white fur and the Yako will have black fur. I will eventually change a few things for this story.  
> The tales in Japan are always different and people of course, tell them differently! Therefore the Kitsune are never the same.
> 
> I hope you will read the 2nd one too..! (❛ω❛) Feel free to criticize!


End file.
